Serika Ginyuuin
Serika Ginyuuin is an idol who came to the school festival at Hatagaya and later on transferred to Hatagaya as a student and started living in the Quest Dorm. She is the bard of the group. Personality Serika aspires to be an singing idol and often puts in her best effort in doing so, as she was motivated by a mysterious young man wearing a purple hoodie who gave her inspiring words to go on with her dream. Despite her dream and current status as a popular singer, Serika has shown that she is still a sweet girl who remains levelheaded, as seen by how she easily befriended Nanami Knight Bladefield after she gave her a tour around the school. Initially, she didn't feel anything for Souta Hatate and was rather callous to him, in spite of once running to him for help from fans in her introduction. This treatment was in contrast to the other girls, as her reason was mistakenly believing he was a womanizer after seeing him befriend many of the girls, which made her question why the other girls liked a supposedly flirty guy like him though she herself felt a familiar feeling about him. However later in the series, Serika discovered to her great shock that Souta was really "The Purple Flagman"(the same person who had helped her go for her dream). As a result of this new knowledge, she profusely apologized for her previous bad treatment towards him, since it was mostly his words that had inspired her pursue her dreams to become an idol. This revelation causes her attitude and views of him change for the better, as she has now developed romantic feelings for Souta and starts addressing him as "Hatate-sama"; as a form of respect since he was a great influence on her. Her new affection for Souta somewhat matches that of the other girls, as she now becomes flustered and heavily blushes around him after seeing his true kind and helpful side, which helps her to better understand the other girls' affection for him. She seems to want to know more about Souta, as she wanted to ask him something important. Character History Six months ago, Serika was sitting on a swing sad and worried about her next performance until a mysterious young man wearing a purple hoodie over his face appeared gave her a tissue and told her she possesses a "Success Flag". This inspired her to become cheery and promise to do her best, as the man smiled at her enthusiasm. Her new confidence allowed her to give off an amazing performance, which she owed to the man that she now calls the "Purple Flagman" who she hoped to meet again to properly thank him for his help. Souta met Serika as she was hiding from her fans asking for him to help, as he was very confused by this before the fans rush by. Nanami Knight Bladefield then showed up and told a clueless Souta that Serika was an idol. After disguising her in a school uniform, they took her for a tour around the school for the festival while she got along with Nanami, she began to believe Souta was a womanizer as many of their female friends came to him. Later on, the two learned Serika's past of how she managed to become an idol because a person saved her when she was feeling sad, by saying she has a "Success Flag", though she didn't know the identity of that person, she referred to him as " The Purple Flagman" due to him wearing a purple jacket and a hoodie on his face. Nanami and Souta realized it was Souta as he tells Nanami how he found her and helped her as a good deed. At her performance, she saw Nanami in the audience and was excited before noticing she brought Souta and thought his smile was similar to that of the Purple Flagman's but couldn't realize it as she performed. During Christmas, Serika spent time in the Quest Dorm and enjoyed herself, because of an arrangement she had to spend time with Souta, which she complained about and had Nanami accompany them to make sure he didn't try to flirt with her. As Serika bemoaned her time while calling Souta many names, Nanami stated that she was being too harsh but Serika pointed out that she brought her to defend her from Souta if he tried something with her before Nanami assured her that she was on her side. Serika stated that she always felt that Nanami was rather soft on Souta, before she glared at the surprised Souta wondering exactly what the other girls liked about a flirty man such as him until she remembered the familiar feeling she had about him at the concert and becomes shaken. Souta questioned her on this reaction, as an unnerved Serika quickly looked through Souta's dresser, to his dismay. After searching for a good while, Serika soon found a purple hoodie which she immediately recognized as the same one that the Purple Flagman wore. After thinking back to her encounter with said person, a shocked Serika turned around and nervously asked Souta if he was the very same purple hooded man who helped her all those months ago but an equally nervous Souta couldn't look her in the eye, which told her that he was. Flustered by this revelation, Serika profusely apologized for her rude behavior at him as Nanami quickly tries to tell her it was just a mere coincidence. However, Serika then placed the purple hoodie on Souta and posed him, while stating to Nanami that Souta and the flagman look exactly the same. Annoyed by this, Souta accidentally lets it slip that he didn't pose when they first met, as Serika pointed out his words and Souta realized what he just said but failed to cover it up. Serika then confirmed that he is indeed the Purple Flagman, again apologizing for her harsh words and behavior to him as she frantically processes this shocking realization. Eventually, she calms down and says in a softer tone that she had always wanted to meet his alter-ego again to thank him, while hoping that he isn't angry with her for her earlier words now calling him "Hatate-sama". Souta nervously assures her he isn't angry, but Serika becomes flustered again after noticing that he had stuttered and paused in his statement. She then offers to do anything to make up for her previous behavior, even hurting herself as Souta quickly says that isn't necessary. Serika soon breaks down crying, stating while she was happy to have met the flagman again and formally, she was very sad to now know that she was previously insulting and being hostile to the very same man who had helped her with pursuing her dream, frantically begging for the painful reality to stop. Seeing Serika in this sad crying state, Nanami promptly grabbed Souta for her alone time with him. As they leave the room, the purple hoodie falls off Souta, Serika stops crying and looks after them before she picks the hoodie up and smells it while realizing that the Purple Flagman was always inches away from her the whole time but he never said anything. Serika blushes and quietly calls Souta a jerk for not telling her that he was the same person who helped her. Later on, Serika and the other girls (and Megumu) eavesdrop on Souta and Nanami's conversation before falling out in the doorway, to Souta and Nanami's shock. As the rest of them state various reasons for their presence, a nervous Serika asks Souta (or rather now "Hatate-sama") if he wouldn't mind answering a question for her. Her exact question and its nature was unknown. Souta then approaches the girls asking what they are doing before extending his hand to help them up and saying merry Christmas to them. Now seeing and understanding that the other girls really like Souta both for his kindness and generosity, Serika heavily blushes and stares at him before joining the others in saying merry Christmas to him as they return inside the dorm. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Souta's love interest